


A Fantasy Fulfilled

by Tenebrosa



Series: Bros Helping Bros [4]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrosa/pseuds/Tenebrosa
Summary: “Now what’s a guy like you doing here on a nice night like this?”“Bad line, bro.” Craig banters back, easy and feeling more carefree than he really should given the slight nervousness in his gut. “You’ve got better ones.”





	A Fantasy Fulfilled

Craig Cahn has had _enough_. It's all great, y’know, the teasing and the sly looks and Robert's insistence on finding a way to touch him every time they're together. But it's driving him to insanity and he's not actually sure how much more stress he can take before he just….gives out.

Wasn't this whole thing with Robert started to help him _relieve_ stress?

Obviously something had gone awry during that particular plan of action.

He finds himself alone on a Saturday night. The girls are with Smashley and going by the pics he’s gotten so far, they’re having a great time. The business is quiet, all paperwork and pre-planning neatly finished and sent to the people it needs to be sent to. He doesn’t have a reason to be home right now.

So he’s not going to be. 

It doesn’t take long, a quick shower--that includes scrubbing one...particular area more vigorously than he usually does--and a change of clothes into things that are easy to get in, and out of, and he’s out the door. Craig allows himself a few minutes of nervous energy expenditure once he crosses to Robert’s house. He pats at his pockets, checking for his phone, his wallet, pulling his shirt to sit just a bit straighter on his body.

Then he knocks. Firmly and without give. Just like he did the first time.

It doesn’t take quite as long this time, some muffled muttering behind the door before it swings open, and Craig grins at Robert’s unsurprised smirk. Betsy snuffles around his ankles as Robert urges him inside and Craig bends at the waist to deliver some well deserved pats and scritches before Robert speaks up.

“Now what’s a guy like you doing here on a nice night like this?”

“Bad line, bro.” Craig banters back, easy and feeling more carefree than he really should given the slight nervousness in his gut. “You’ve got better ones.”

“Maybe I’m not in the mood for lines tonight.” Robert counters, arms crossed against his chest as Betsy--mollified by the attention--ambles back towards her little bed. 

“Maybe I’m not either.”

“Oh?” Robert grins, teeth sharp as he steps forward, curves his hands against Craig’s hips. “What _are_ you in the mood for?”

“You mentioned...ah...you said...do you remember…” _Fuck_. This is what he was afraid of. 

Talk is all well and very good. Gets him off faster than anything else. And fantasies are great when they’re wrapped in lust and heated touches, hidden in the darkness and decidedly not brought to life. But when there’s a chance they’ll become reality Craig...Craig falters.

Luckily for him, Robert does _not_.

“Oh yeeeaaah,” Robert drawls, nuzzling into his throat, sending shivers down his spine with touch and words. “I remember now. Something about eating you out until you sobbed, right? Taking you apart with my tongue?”

“Y-yeah,” Craig says breathlessly, fingers convulsively curling into the soft fabric of Robert’s shirt. 

Robert laughs into the kiss they share, hot breath washing over Craig’s cheeks before there’s a teasing slip of tongue and he’s pulling back.

“Well, let’s head to the bedroom then. Unless you were keen on me eating you out against my front door.”

Craig shivers, doesn’t miss the way it makes Robert’s pupils dilate slightly, and flushes at the growl that escapes the other man. 

“Later,” Robert snaps before he can say anything else, hands pushing and pulling him through the house. “That’s for later. First time though? I want you sitting on my fucking face. Too damn old to do that on the floor anymore.”

The door shutting to Robert’s room makes something in his stomach clench tight, nerves strung taut within him, and Craig fights down the urge to fidget under Robert’s hungry gaze. Something changes in his expression, Robert’s smarter than anyone tends to give him credit for, and his whole demeanor shifts slightly as he steps in close once more.

“Hey, hey,” he coos, one hand cupping Craig’s cheek, thumb a metronome across the bone. “You ok? We don’t have to. No point in this if you’re not gonna be into it.”

“I am!” Craig defends, gripping onto Robert’s shirt once more, pulling him in tight, pressing an almost desperate kiss to his mouth. “Bro, I’m so into this. I’m just--I haven’t ever--it’s not familiar territory, man. Just a lil’ nervous.”

Robert laughs again, more amused, less arrogant about it as his fingers play around the waistband of the track pants Craig’s wearing. 

“That’s part of the appeal, baby. Knowing I get to do this to you? Knowing I’m the first person to put my mouth on you like that?” Robert shivers against him, hips pushing forward so Craig can feel the thick line of his cock against his hip. “That gets me so goddamn hard. Just makes me want you more.”

“Please,” Craig whispers, eyes slamming shut as he sways in place, knees just a bit too weak suddenly. “Bro, I need--you gotta--”

“Yeah. Yeah, c’mon, sweetheart. Let’s strip you down.”

Thankfully Robert seems to be able to complete the task on his own. Craig’s basically useless, letting himself be undressed like a doll, fingers numb as they keep a tight hold on Robert’s shirt. He can barely think past the lust in his veins, twisting and curling with the nerves until there’s an explosive cocktail in his head that’s lit and ready to explode.

For fuck’s sake, he’s not even on the _bed_ yet.

“Okay, sweetheart.” Robert says as he steps back, Craig’s hands stretching fruitlessly after him. “Here’s how we’re gonna do this, okay? I’m gonna lay back and you’re gonna sit that pretty ass of yours right on my face. However you feel comfortable. As long as I can get my tongue in that hole of yours, I don’t much care how you decide to sit.”

Craig nods, one hand instinctively wrapping around his cock as Robert talks. The pet names, the words themselves, are all almost too much for him and he has to take a deep breath and squeeze tight around the base to center himself. Robert doesn’t give him much time to recover, kicking aside his briefs before striding past to clamor onto the bed, springs creaking with his weight. 

He turns, letting go of himself, mouth falling open at the sight Robert makes against the bed. Miles of skin exposed, his cock laying hard in the curve between his stomach and thigh, and a completely sinful look on his face as he beckons Craig with one curled finger.

“C’mere, baby boy. Come let me give you what you need.”

It’s awkward. Because of _course_ it’s awkward, he’s literally sitting on someone else’s face. Craig’s cheeks feel so hot he’s momentarily worried they might actually burn him as he shakily tries to arrange himself. He went for a sort of...backwards cowgirl? Cowboy?

Just because he’s not really sure that staring at the wall behind Robert’s bed is gonna do anything for him except give him a blank space of project all his insecurities. 

He winds up bracing his hands on Robert’s stomach, fingers digging into the little bit of chub the older man has there--too much pizza and beer, not enough exercise, but Craig loves it. Loves that he’s a bit softer, body showing the signs of his age, likes that Robert indulges himself as freely as he does. His thighs shake as he tries to keep his weight up and off them, set at an odd angle to hold his body, and Craig lets his head fall forwards with a heavy sigh.

“Robert..are you...man, are you sure about this?”

“If you don’t want to, that’s okay.” Robert’s fingers trace teasing trails up the backs of his thighs, palms flattening against his cheeks, a stray thumb rubbing in a soothing circle. “I’m not gonna pressure you into anything you’re not comfortable with. But, I gotta tell you, sweetheart, I’m fucking _aching_ to taste you.”

He is. It’s not a lie. Craig can see how hard Robert still is, cock still hard and wetness beaded at the tip. If he wanted to, he could lean down and take him into his mouth, suck him off while Robert eats him out.

He slots the thought away for later. He’s not sure how he’s gonna respond to this. Better to keep his teeth away from something so sensitive until Craig’s sure he’s not gonna bite down in surprise. 

“Okay.” Craig exhales, slowly tipping his weight back, guided by Robert’s hands and the low moan of appreciation that escapes the older man. 

Robert’s not an idiot, thankfully. He doesn't just dive in right away. He lets Craig settle for a second, even thoughtfully bends his legs so Craig can brace on his knees instead of his stomach. The first touch of his tongue is...weird. Kinda intrusive, mostly just odd. Craig shivers though, eyes drifting closed as he tries to block out everything but what’s currently happening.

It takes a moment. Takes a few moments, actually. For the first few wet strokes of Robert’s tongue, Craig just feels awkward. It’s...good? Good in the weird sort of confused way masturbation is for the first time. Where it’s not really obvious what’s happening until something changes and the body goes “oh! Oh yeah, that’s what I like.”

For Craig, in this instance, it’s not actually Robert’s talented mouth. It’s his _scruff_. The harsh scrape of hair against the sensitive skin of his ass is what tips Craig from weird to desperate. It’s just a little too different from how gentle Robert is being with his tongue, a rough juxtaposition.

It’s fucking _hot_.

“Oh,” the little sound escapes him before he realizes and Craig rolls his hips into the next wet lap. 

He gets scraped again for his effort and his fingers grip Robert’s knees like he’s afraid he’ll topple off if he doesn’t hold on.

“There’s my boy.” Robert rumbles from beneath him, cock jerking as Craig watches through heavy-lidded eyes. “Knew you’d fucking love it.”

He _does_. After the initial scrape, it’s transformed from odd and strange to amazing and wonderful. It’s like the beard made Craig’s skin more sensitive to the broad swathes of Robert’s tongue, made him more aware of the gentle scrape of blunt teeth. He lets his body tip forwards a bit, cheek braced against his forearm as he keeps his hold on Robert’s knees, moving his hips in little circles. 

“Rob--Robert,” he chokes out when there’s the barest hint of pressure and then something slick and wet is sliding _inside_. “Robert, oh my _god_ , bro.”

He doesn’t get an answer but he’d swear Robert doubles his efforts. Craig can barely think from the feeling on his tongue thrusting deep one moment to flattening over his hole the next. Robert’s fingers are digging into his cheeks, keeping him spread wide, nails just the right side of too sharp as he keeps Craig in place for him. 

“I’m gonna...I gotta...oh my god.” Sentences are hard. And so is Craig, right now. His cock is so goddamn hard it’s standing upright between his thighs and he drops a hand to grip onto himself.

“Do it.” Robert snarls from beneath him, sparing a split second to talk before he’s right back to eating him out with messy slurps and filthy sounding sucks. 

It takes...an embarrassingly short amount of time for him to come. A few pumps of his hand, quick because he doesn’t have the patience for anything else, and a twist of his wrist at the top of one pull and he’s coming apart at the seams. Craig bites deep into his forearm as he whines his way through it, only capable of helpless little noises as Robert tongue-fucks him through his orgasm. 

His hands shake at the end, when Robert’s still making shocks rush through his body, and Craig reaches down to pat frantically at Robert’s stomach. Mindless save for the thought of “no more”.

“Robert--Robert, no, I’m too--you gotta--Bro!”

Robert seems to understand, easing him up and away, hands on his hips keeping him steady as Craig basically just tips off to the side. He lays there, panting, watching with amazed eyes as Robert sits up, a grin on plush lips smeared with spit. 

“You okay there, baby boy?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, grabbing a small glass from his bedside table and swishing the contents around in his mouth for a minute before spitting them back and putting it aside once more.

“That better have been mouthwash.” Craig mutters, still occasionally shivering as Robert throws his head back on a laugh.

“No, didn’t you hear? They make fucking bright blue whiskey now. Trying to get kids to start drinking early by making it look cutesy.”

“Not funny.” Craig grumps at him, before gasping when Robert reaches over his body to press inquisitive fingers against his hole. “Bro!”

“Out of commision for the night then?” Robert grins, taking any possible bite out of his words. “Damn, means I must’ve done you good, huh?”

“I didn’t know it would feel so...good.” It’s a lame word for how utterly indescribably amazing that felt but Craig is suddenly exhausted and words are hard.

“Oh, baby, that was me taking it easy on you.” Robert murmurs, petting his flank like he’s some sort of treasured pet. “I wasn’t about to spread you open with my fingers, lick you out like that, make you so goddamn desperate you were crying. Not for your first time.”

Craig whines at the very thought, curling in on himself, watching as Robert lets a hand fall to his still-hard cock. 

“You didn’t--”

“Almost did.” Robert admits, shuffling back a bit until he’s leaning against the headboard, free hand tangling in Craig’s hair gently. “God, the _sounds_ you made, sweetheart. You whine so fucking pretty for me when I make you come. Sound like a goddamn wet dream come to life when you’re shaking outta your skin.”

Craig shoves himself up with what little energy isn’t completely gone from him. Fulfilling a fantasy can take a lot out of someone, apparently. He’s usually recovered by now. But he’s also never come so hard he’s left teeth marks in his own arm to keep himself from screaming so there’s that. 

Robert doesn’t push him. There’s no pressure or weight to the hand still in his hair as he plants himself between Robert’s thighs, stretched out on his stomach, watching Robert slowly pump his cock. 

“Enjoyin’ the show, baby?”

In response, Craig lifts his gaze to meet Robert’s as he slowly extends his tongue. He can tease too, if he wants to. And he knows he looks good like this, if Robert’s sudden groan is any indication.

“Fucking tease.” He bites out, hips tipping forwards just a bit, grip shifting until he’s rubbing the thick head of his cock against Craig’s tongue. 

He doesn’t actually try and thrust down his throat. Doesn’t try for anything more than Craig’s offering, actually. Seemingly content to just grind the head of his cock against the slick expanse of Craig’s tongue as he jerks off. Craig is thankful for it, not certain his frayed and exhausted nerves could take getting worked up again. 

“Maybe next time you can fuck me.” He suggests quietly as Robert white-knuckles on his cock, chest heaving as he drips pre-come all over Craig’s tongue. 

“Y-yeah, honey. Next time, I’m gonna fuck you so goddamn hard you’re gonna be crying for me. Bet you take it like a dream. Can’t wait to get me cock inside you--you’re so fucking tight. Like a vise on my tongue. I’m gonna split you open.”

Craig lets his mouth shut just a bit at that, sucking at the plush head, and it appears to be all Robert needed. His come is bitter when it spills across Craig’s tongue, but he swallows it down regardless. Swallows and keeps his tongue in place for Robert to rut against for the last few weak spurts, opening his throat with practiced motions to let it flow down so he doesn’t have to pull his mouth away.

Robert pulls him up by his hair once he’s done, still gentle but insistent, grip just the right side of harsh to get him moving. Craig moans because of it, and into the kiss Robert yanks him into. It’s a bit sloppy and uncoordinated, Robert lazy from orgasm and Craig’s mouth feeling a bit numb from the treatment, but it’s...good.

Really good, actually. 

“You got plans tonight?” Robert asks once they’ve pulled apart, Craig basically sitting in his lap, his gaze carefully somewhere off to the side.

“No?” Craig says just as carefully, “the kids are with their mom. I’m...uh...plan-free.”

“Stay the night?” There’s a forced casualness to Robert’s voice, like he’s trying too hard for levity, and Craig knows this is more than just an off-the-cuff request. 

“Sure.” Robert practically _deflates_ under him at the agreement, like he’d been strung tight, braced for rejection. “But I gotta warn you, bro--the girls say I snore like crazy.”

“I changed my mind,” Robert grumps, though he holds onto Craig’s hips just a bit tighter, not allowing him to move. “Get out.”

The laughter between them is easy. Even through the odd atmosphere, through whatever issues Robert had to overcome to ask him to stay, it’s...easy. And good. Just like everything else between them is. 

Craig is so glad he agreed to go on that car ride so many nights ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Know how sometimes you build up to something and then you get nervous it's not gonna be as good as you've built it up to be? Yeah. Sorry this took so long, my dudes!


End file.
